The Darkness Inside
by DaughterofChaos622
Summary: Annabeth finds herself in the woods with no memories of how she got there. She can remember everything else. A peek around a tree reveals her friends are being held captive by a mysterious girl. As Annabeth hears more of the girl's story, she realizes that she must save her friends from this clearly insane girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I haven't written for a very long time. You probably already forgot about me. Anyway, here's a new story. Hope you like it.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I couched behind a tree at the edge of the clearing. Even though I was invisible, I was still cautious about being caught. In the clearing in front of me, the seven and Nico were on their knees, their hands tied behind their backs. The figure who had invaded the camp and taken it over stood in front of them. The figure lifted his/her emerald cloak, revealing a tall beautiful girl with piercing silver eyes. Unlike the children of Athena's eyes, her's were cold and glittered like the stars.

"Well, well. It seems the heroes of the prophecy were too weak to beat one girl." She said coldly, mocking dripping from her every word. "Guess they weren't so strong after all. I actually thought I might have a problem taking over this pathetic little camp. As soon as I killed that idiotic Annabeth Chase, you guys fell apart."

What was this crazy girl talking about? She must have killed a daughter of Athena and thought it was me. But my friends didn't know that

Even though Percy's back was to me, I could hear the pain in his voice. "Annabeth? That's not possible, she's not dead."

The girl smiled. "Try telling that to the body in that clearing."

I turned away and raced towards the clearing a little ways from where I had hidden. Lying in the middle of the clearing, her blood staining the grass crimson, lay one of my new siblings. Her beautiful grey eyes were open and filled with pain. Her name was Allison. She had always looked up to me. She was sweet and kind and I had never seen her start a fight. She always took care of the littlest campers and never said a mean thing about anyone. I couldn't believe she was dead. I glanced to the other clearing. The girl was standing in front of Percy and laughing.

I dashed back to my hiding spot. The girl- I really needed to learn her name- was still talking.

"Why are you doing this?" Piper cried.

The girl smiled cruelly. "Because I hate demigods."

"Why?"

"Oh, daughter of Aphrodite, there are so many reasons. But let's start wit the most obvious, shall we? Back when demigods were known to humans, I lived in a peaceful village. We never had battles with any of the neighboring villages. I had a loving family, friends and a happy life. Then one day, when I was up in the mountains spending a peaceful day praying to Demeter for good crops, the demigods decided to go destroy a village that they had heard was the most violent of them all.

"When I returned home later that afternoon, my village was completely destroyed. Do you have any idea what it's like to see your house replaced by embers that are still glowing? Hear the shouts of the victorious demigods as they ride away? Do you know what it's like to see your best friend lying on the ground, barely alive? To feel her blood running down you as she dies in your arms?

"The demigods destroyed my life, my family, my friends and my village. But then, she found me. By the way she's fed up with you demigods too. There is nothing you can do to stop her or me."

Percy spoke. "I'm sorry that that happened to you. But that's not us. You can't destroy every demigod because some from a thousand years ago hurt you. I've lost friends too."

"Oh that's right." She said sarcastically. "A few of your friends were forced to go into battle and die just so you wouldn't. You must feel so much pain." She leaned in close. "Well, I've got news for you Jackson. You will feel as much pain as I have had to feel."

She turned to her guards. "Take them away."

Her guards bowed. "Yes, Lady Celestia," One of them said.

At least I knew her name now.

 **So? What did ya think? Please review.**

 **~DaughterofChaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update but I was sick and busy. Here's chapter two of the Darkness Inside. Tell me what you think and where it should go from here via reviews. By the way. This will mostly be in Annabeth's point of view.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I watched in disbelief as the guards took my friends away. I had to find a way to rescue them. I quietly followed my friends as the guards shoved my friends roughly towards the hill. Percy glanced back every so often and I swear he looked right at me. I walked alongside my friends and gently brushed Percy's arm. He glanced sideways, but didn't seem to know I was there. Of course he didn''t. He thought I was dead. That stupid Celestia. Percy would never know I was trying to rescue him. I grabbed his arm and he jumped slightly, but he didn't look up. He probably thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. I sighed and gave up. I walked along beside him, trying to figure out a plan. I could probably sneak into the enemy camp just fine, but getting everyone out was the problem. Someone was bound to notice. Someone grabbed my arm as we passed Thalia's tree and yanked me into the shadows. A moment later, we were a safe distance into the woods. I turned to the person who had grabbed me.

"Byron," I said in relief. Byron Silvers, son of Hades. He looked nothing like Nico, with white blonde hair and tanned skin. He had stumbled into camp one day all by himself, with no satyr and completely blind. Since he had been blind since he was eight, there was nothing anyone could do about his sight. Leo had made him a pair of contact lenses that could let him know where objects were. Somehow, he had known where I was and grabbed me from the shadows.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well," He said. I counted seven people and three guards and I heard that crazy girl say that there were only six of you. I one of them had to be you, so I picked the one without her hands tied."

"That's amazing. I had no idea you could see figures. Maybe that could help us get in and out without anyone noticing."

Byron smirked. "I'm fairly certain someone will notice nine teenagers sneaking out of heavily guarded camp."

"Not if we do it right."

Byron shadowed traveled us to Half-Blood Hill and I gazed down at the monstrosity that had appeared overnight. There were sentry towers at every corner and guards paced to roof armed with bows, spears and a few machine guns.

"Her sentries aren"t that well armed." I said thoughtfully. If we could get past them,"

"We would run straight into fourteen heavily armed guards." Byron handed me a pair of binoculars. When I looked through them. I could see guards standing in front of the double doors, walking around the gates and all had a hand of the swords at the waists. Byron had his twin swords strapped to his back and a dagger strapped to his leg. I had only my dagger and a hat that gave me invisibility. We would never be able to beat them without more weapons and Celestia had taken over the camp, including the armory. How were we ever going to get inside without anyone noticing?

Byron looked thoughtful. "I could rig a Greek Fire bomb, maybe take out the guards and give us enough time to get inside wherever they're keeping our friends. Once were in, we could cause a distraction and get them out of there.'

"But they don't have weapons. By the time we get them free, the guards could have regrouped and be ready for us."

Byron grinned. "Be right back." He stepped backwards and I watched as the shadows swallowed him in a foreboding sort of way.

 **That's chapter two. I'm posting chapter three tonight because I have an amazing idea. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This is the first time i have posted two chapters in one day. I am actually really excited about this story. There is going to be a little surprise in one of these chapters and you guys are probably going to hate me for it.**

 **Annabeth PoV**

Byron reappeared a few minutes later holding a bag of weapons and two jars of Greek Fire. He grinned. "Those guys won't know what hit them."

I looked inside the bag. All of my friend's weapons lay inside, all glowing in the dusk light. I stared out over the enemy camp. Somewhere, in the middle of group of monsters and angry mortals, were my friends.

"Let's go." I pulled on my invisibility cap and grabbed Byron's outstretched hand. The shadows reached out and wrapped around us, snuffing out every drop of light in my world.

Shadows swirled around me. Voices whispered in my ears, warning me to go back. They were the voices of demigods who had stayed in the shadows too long. The darkness had swallowed them, destroying every bit of their body. Only the soul was left, locked in this pitch black world. I held tight to Byron's hand as a voice, louder then the rest, whispered clearly in my ear. "Go back, daughter of Athena. Only death and destruction lies ahead of you. You will win, but you will lose."

I turned towards the sound of the voice. I could make a out a shape darker then everything else, so it stood out. It was the figure of a boy, tall and skinny. "I promise you. You will lose," The voice repeated his warning and vanished.

Byron and I stepped out of shadows underneath one of the sentry towers. "I'll meet you there," Byron mouthed at me. I nodded, still shocked form the spirit's words. _How could I win and lose at the same time?_

Byron vanished into the shadows again and I crept forward. An explosion rocked the ground. I had almost forgotten about Byron's bomb. I heard shouts and raced through the fray to wear Byron waited for me. We ducked inside. A long hallway stretched as far as i could see. Lining it were prison cells. I raced along the corridor, looking in each one. At the very end of the hall, I found a door leading to a staircase. I followed it and found another hallway. I ran down this one and at the end, I found my friends. They were all there and they didn't look hurt. I took off my invisibility cap and ran forward.

Percy glanced up first. "Annabeth?" He said, like he thought maybe he was hallucinating. Everyone else looked up.

I smiled. "Yes. Byron and I are going to rescue you."

Byron stepped up and cut the lock of the door. I herded everyone out. "The only thing we need to do is find a way out."

"Nico and I can shadow travel them back. Nico can take the first group. We'll meet in the forest just outside of Camp."

Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason disappeared with Nico. Leo, Percy, Byron and I were the only ones left. Just as we stepped toward the shadows, a hand grabbed my wrist. Celsetia was standing behind me, her eyes glowing with rage.

"You will not get away so easily daughter of Athena."

I yanked my wrist away and pulled out my dagger. Two guards went for Byron and Percy. Byron shoved Leo into the shadows. "Just picture where you want to go!"

Celestia was good. She wasn't trained like a demigod was and that made it harder to fight her. I slashed her arm, but she grimaced and just kept fighting.

Percy and Byron took out her two guards and tried to help me. I finally kicked her in the chest and sent her stumbling. I raced for the shadows, but then I heard Percy gasp in pain.

I turned. Percy was standing stock still, the point of Celestia's dagger poking out of his chest. "No!" I screamed. Percy stared at it for a moment. He fell to his knees and slowly started to fall over. I caught him just in time. Byron scooped him out of my arms and we jumped into the shadows.

We came out right behind all of our friends. They turned. Piper and Hazel screamed.

Percy's gaze was unfocused. 'Annabeth?" His voice was barely a whisper. Blood coated his lips and his face was covered in cuts and bruises, but he had never looked more handsome.

Tears were pouring down my cheeks. "Please don't leave me Percy. I need you."

Percy smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Annie, I have to. I love you."

The life drained from Percy's beautiful eyes. They stared, unseeing up at the starry sky.

 **You guys probably want to run me through with a sword right now. I don't blame you. Please review.**


End file.
